Бросок (способность)
[[Файл:Dart.png|right|270px|thumb|Бросок в Final Fantasy IV, называемый здесь Дротик.]] (другое название - - командная способность в различных играх [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии Final Fantasy]]. Обычно она заключается в бросании различных видов оружия и специальных метательных предметов в противника. Как правило, Бросок оружия бывает гораздо мощнее, чем его обычное использование, однако при этом оно исчезает из инвентаря. Бросок обычно используется игровым классом Ниндзя. Появление в играх ''Final Fantasy III В оригинальной версии ''Final Fantasy III для NES отсутствует команда Бросок. Вместо этого персонаж с классом Ниндзя может экипировать как обычное оружие Сюрикен, который исчезнет после следующего использования команды Атака. In the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III, the Ninja has access to the Throw command, which works as it does in the later games in the series: they can throw any compatible weapon for major damage, including special items such as Shuriken (which no longer have to be equipped). The damage formula for Throw is as follows: : Damage Inflicted = (Weapon Attack * 2.5 + 100) * (100 + JobLv) * 10 / 99 * Random No. With Random No. being anywhere between 1.0 and 1.8. The hit rate of Throw is as follows: : Hit Rate = (95 + JobLv / 22)\% ''Final Fantasy IV Throw, but it was known in the SNES version as Dart, lets Edge throw weapons and Shurikens at his opponents. The damage formula for Throw is as follows. : Damage = Level * Weapon's Attack Power + random(0,98) In the Nintendo DS version all weapons can be thrown, but in the PSP remake only shurikens, spears, and some swords can be thrown. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Throw returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and its Edge exclusive ability. It functions the same way as it did in the prequel. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Throw allows the player to throw an item from their inventory at the target. Only Edge can use this ability. Gekkou has a similar command under the name Shuriken, with the limitation that only shuriken may be used. In addition, Luca has a variation, Big Throw, which lets her toss her current weapon at the foe. Final Fantasy V Throw is the Ninja's level 4 ability, learned for 150 ABP, as well as their main command. Weapons and Stars can be thrown. ''Final Fantasy V is the first to utilize Scrolls to deal magical, rather than physical, damage. The formula for Throw is as follows. * Damage = (Weapon Throw Damage + (0..(Weapon Throw Damage/8)))*2 * Damage = Damage - Defense * Damage = Damage * M * M = (Strength*Level)/128 + (Agility*Level)/128 + 2 ''Final Fantasy VI Shadow and Gogo can Throw weapons, Stars, and Scrolls at their opponents. All Throws are unblockable and ignore defense. The Battle Power of a throw is that of the weapon being thrown. Some enemies can also use Throw, and furthermore will throw the same type of weapons Shadow and Gogo can. Final Fantasy VII The Throw Materia allows characters to throw weapons, and it also contains the Coin ability. The Materia is found on Yuffie Kisaragi when she first joins and can later be bought in Rocket Town and Fort Condor during the Huge Materia quest for 10,000 gil. Not all weapons can be thrown. Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and Barret Wallace's Gatling Gun can't be thrown because Cloud uses Buster Sword during cutscenes, and Barret's weapon is permanently bolted to his arm. Tifa's gloves and Red XIII's hairpins also can't be thrown. The base damage formula for Throw is as follows: : Attack = (Strength + Weapon Attack) * 2 Attack is not capped at 255, and the ability is considered Long Range. Throw is also an enemy ability, used by Mystery Ninja. It allows the user to escape from battle. Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can throw weapons, Pinwheels, Rising Suns, and Wing Edges. The amount of damage Throw does is based on the following formula. : Base = Thrown Weapon's Atk Pwr * 2 - Target's Defence : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus Throw will do 1 damage if Amarant is in [[Mini (Status)|Mini] status, and half damage if hitting a target with the Protect status. The bonus will be 50% greater if the target is an aerial enemy, or if Amarant is equipped with the Power Throw ability. Final Fantasy XI Several jobs can use various throwing weapons (darts, boomerangs, etc.), with Ninjas having the highest skill rating (and only job that can throw shurikens). They're not as useful for damage as archery or marksmanship as there are no weaponskills for throwing items. For this reason, the returning boomerangs/chakrams are mostly used only for pulling enemies. Some throwing items, such as the Bomb Core or Phantom Tathlum, are not actually meant to be thrown; they're equipped for stat bonuses. Most of these were disabled from being used as a ranged attack in a patch (to prevent accidentally throwing them). Final Fantasy Tactics Ninjas can learn to throw individual types of weapons except bow, crossbow or gun. There is also an reaction ability, Sticky Fingers, can be learned from Thief class that allows the unit to catch weapons thrown by the opponents; this is the only way to acquire multiple copies of certain weapons, including the rare ones. Since the item inventory of the AI enemy side is unlimited, they can throw as much item as possible. The exact item to be thrown by the AI is determined by the throwing abilities they have learned and the priority of throwing weapon based on the AI unit's current level. If the enemy AI unit knows to throw Shuriken and/or Bomb, the result will be randomized with other learned throwing weapon abilities. For example, at level 98 and 99, the priority of throwing weapon is (from highest to lowest), Chaos Blade, Javelin II, Whale Whisker, Koga Blade, Chirijiraden, Materia Blade, Madlemgen, Zorlin Shape, Scorpion Tail and Slasher. If the player wants to catch Chirijiraden from the AI, the target must be at least level 96, can throw katana, must have not learned Knight Sword, Polearm, Ninja Blade and Pole, preferably without Shuriken and Bomb. Also the one who catches the thrown weapon should have high, but not 100%, Bravery to increase the success rate of catching (AI does not perform action that must fail), immobilize the one who throws so the throwing skill is the AI's only viable action. The damage formula for Throw is as follows: : Speed \times strength of thrown weapon The range of Throw is equal to the user's Move range. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ninjas can throw weapons from the inventory. Jugglers can also throw weapons at the opponent using the Hurl A-ability. Compared to other games, Throw is rather weak, but it can damage from range. Throw does a normal 100% damage Magic Power-based attack, using * Weapon Power as the Power of the attack. Hurl does a normal 100% Damage MPow-based attack, using * Weapon Power / 256 as the Power of the attack. The predicted value assumes 100% Weapon Power, but the actual damage can use anywhere from 100% to 200% of the Weapon Power. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Throw is an ability of the Ninja, learned for 100 AP from the Kunai and having a range of 4. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Throw makes a small appearance in Onion Knight's EX Burst, where Onion Knight (as a Ninja) must use the Throw command to select Shuriken from a list of weapons, which he throws at the opponent, to successfully execute his EX Burst. Галерея en:Throw (Ability Категория:Способности Категория:Командные способности Категория:Способности Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Способности Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Способности Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Способности Final Fantasy VII Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Способности Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Способности Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Материя